Forgotten
by Serenity Madison
Summary: Hitsugaya was sent to the human world. Why? It's unknown. Unexpectedly outnumbered by Hollows. Though the Hollows are destroyed so are a number of his team.  Saved by a mysterious girl.  The captain makes it to her home before falling unconscious.


Welcome all potential readers. : ) This is my first Bleach story, I got the idea from a role-play. So I want to thank Den for inspiration for this chapter.

Hitsugaya,Rangiku and a few others from his squad are sent to the human world. Why at the moment no one knows, and his team is unexpectedly outnumbered by Hollows. They fight and though the Hollows are destroyed so are a number of his team, he himself being nearly fatally attacked till someone intervenes.

A young girl came across the fight. Saving the white haired captain, and later taking him into her home of sorts and tending to his wounds.

When he finally wakes... he's, different...

A little warning, sorry to those who like Hitsugaya x Rangiku, or Hitsu x Momo. Neither are a pairing in this. It will be mainly Hitsu x OC, and hints of IshiHime, and Ichi Hime... That'll come later. ^ I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. Creative and helpful criticism always welcome. And if ya like it even better. :)

Forgotten

Chapter 1

It was a cool morning the sun was starting to rise in the sky a slight chill held in the air. Mitsuna was a young college student performing her mourning chores before she had to leave for school. Out in the courtyard of the shrine she called home, she was sweeping up the fallen leaves. Stopping mid sweep she paused a moment looking to the the sky seeing a large figure flying overhead, followed by another, and another. She didn't know what the monsters she saw were called but she saw them... a lot, at times they seemed to be coming for her, searching her out. Searching the sky, her burning red eyes peering through her reddened bangs with a sigh, she hoped the creatures would just leave the town alone, leave her alone. Though she knew that wasn't going to happen, it has yet to.

She wanted to ignore what she'd witnessed but knew if she did more than likely someone would get hurt, and she couldn't allow that. The monks whom took her in always told her she was different, special, had a special gift normal people even themselves would never really understand. And she used her gift to stop the monsters.

With a heavy sigh she returned to the shrine leaving her broom by the side door, taking off her shoes, hurriedly making her way down the dark hallway to her room shutting the door she slipped her temple garments off walking to her mirror looking at herself. She was always disgusted with her appearance. Ever since she'd changed. Her burning eyes, her fire red bangs, the marks emblazoned on her skin. She grunted in disapproval pulling her hair into a high ponytail grabbing the bandages she used to hide the markings on her arm, wrapping it tightly as she walked to her dresser opening it she'd pulled out a pair of khaki's and a t-shirt getting dressed quickly she pulled up her socks as she hurried out of the room back down the hall to the entrance of her shrine slipping into her sneakers before running out the door, down the stone path that lead down the hillside towards a small secluded park where the monsters were traveling.

She'd been running for a few minutes when she'd felt a strange surge of energy, it was different from those monsters. She'd felt something like it before but by the time she'd arrived to the scene, anyone who may have been there was gone as well as the feeling. She ran harder not wanting to miss what was happening making her way down a stone set of stairs turning onto a path heading for the woods coming to the park.

That's when she'd seen something she didn't understand. There were monsters, a lot more of them than she'd seen before at one time, and they were attacking a group dressed in black who were... killing them. She was a little frightened as the scene played out before her, she nearly ran away but one of the monsters was coming up beside her. It was a large one towering into the sky, black, with a hole through it, spikes encircling it. Opening its mouth a beam shot at her. She managed to jump out of the way, just barely avoiding the blast getting hurled to the side hard regaining her composure after a few moments getting to her feet.

Looking at the massive thing... she held up her hand hesitantly a familiar chant incoherently passed through her lips the markings on her arm and temple began to glow faintly seen through the bandages that hid them. What seemed like merely a shot of fire split the monster in 2. returning to her panting she leaned forward her hands resting on her knees hearing the cries of the strangers in black who were fighting. Only 2 of them remained, from her distance they looked like a boy with snow white hair wielding a large gleaming sword, and tall woman with strawberry red colored hair, they were fighting 4 monsters. Knocking one of them back she watched the young man's attack it intrigued her seeing a dragon made of ice getting knocked away injuring the monster severely but not killing it.

His teammate was gone, and there were still 2 monsters after him. She looked to her arm a long moment sighing, "LongweiRyuu!" she called awkwardly this time a massive dragon uncoiled around her it was long maybe 90 feet or so with muscular legs, and large feathery wings which burned. The dragon looked down at the small girl through his dark red eyes as if silently speaking to her. "LongweiRyuu, use your breath on those monsters." she said the beast nodded looking towards the massive monsters as they turned their attention to her opening their mouths, before their beams could form the dragon breathed hard from its nose an ashy mist pouring out engulfing the monsters setting them on fire. She watched them as they'd burned to nothing. Once they disappeared the dragon did as well returning within the girl leaving her breathless a few moments. Panting she gathered her strength standing up straight once more she hurried towards the stranger.

With a sigh she ran across the park, her mind trying to figure it all out till her attention was diverted. She looked to her feet after kicking something seeing what looked like a cell phone. Recalling seeing the white haired boy with it not 10 minutes before. She looked at the screen seeing what looked like a map grid and red dots blip-ping out, but not sure what it meant. Closing it she tucked it into her pocket, looking up to the white haired kid who was still fighting. She hurried to him as he was blasted with a burst of energy from the monster, seeing him slump to the ground a smoldering hole in his shoulder.

"Hey kid..." she called to the white haired young man getting a good look at his features blushing slightly. He'd had an older look than she would have thought, a few wounds and blood marring his features. His eyes were still half open as he looked up at her a moment till they looked past her, turning her head she faced the monster which came right for them. she stood between it and the boy. Looking to her hand clenching her fist. "I hope you're up for one more..." She whispered holding her arm above her once more drawing a circle in the air speaking the dragon of fire's name once more.

"LongweiRyuu" She called the markings on her arm glowing red slowly a familiar golden red and black burning dragon encircled her. She looked to him with a slight smile turning her attention to the monster which shot a beam at it making the massive creature cry out gasping lightly herself. "Uzu nenshou gogyou hasu seme... LongweiRyuu!" She chanted the dragon seeming to nod in understanding glowing blindingly bright an intense heat emitting from him as he spiraled towards the towering monster which remained wrapping around it, it soon evaporated with a piercing cry. She grimaced as a few of the monsters attacks made contact with the dragon affecting her but shook it off the dragon returning to her once more fading as the glow from her arm disappeared.

Falling to her knees for a few moments she was breathing hard, taking a few moments to catch her breath, she turned looking behind her seeing the white haired young man was gone. She looked around confused. "Where'd he go, he was hurt?" She asked herself. With a sigh she looked around seeing the monsters had disappeared, whether they were all killed or the rest fled she wasn't sure. Turning she left the park making her way back to the dirt path that led to the shrine turning around a brief moment she looked back over her shoulder feeling like someone was watching her shuddering slightly she hurried up the path having to get ready for school.

Arriving at the shrine 15 minutes later she arrived at the large wooden building, making her way inside leaving her shoes by the door she hurried into her room. Looking herself over in the mirror she frowned. "I didn't think I'd gotten that dirty..." She groaned as she peeled off her singed shirt tossing it onto the basket by her door. Pulling an oversized heather gray hooded sweater from her top drawer she pulled it on looking around when she got it over her head feeling like someone was watching her. Glancing out her window her face paled seeing a figure in black leaning against a tree by the entrance to the path. She recognized the white hair he stood there staring at her she pulled down her shirt quickly looking back at him; he stood starting to take a step when he'd collapsed to the hard ground beneath his feet. Mitsuna gasped making her way out of her room rounding the corner hurrying down the dark narrow hallway towards the door. Slipping into her shoes she ran across the stone yard approaching the white haired man. She got a closer look seeing he wasn't as much of a boy as she'd originally thought she knelt down beside him reaching hesitantly for him surprised when his hand reached up grabbing her wrist making her flinch as he squeezed it, his eyes meeting hers before his head lowered to the hoard ground below his hand falling away from her. "

She looked around wondering what she should do. Deciding to bring him inside she forced him onto his knees his unconscious body awkward to move. Kneeling beside him she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist pulling him to his feet. His eyes were closed and he was unresponsive but he was conscious enough to offer some help as she move him. It took her 10 minutes to make her way back to the shrine leading him down the dark hallway and into her room. She was thankful she hadn't bumped into any of the monks it would have been a little hard to explain why she was leading a barely conscious man to her room. Stepping through her heavy wooden door closing her door behind her. Leading the stranger to her futon, she carefully laid him down seeing the pained look on his sleeping face. Sitting beside him gently she brushed her hand over his forehead her arm glowing dimly. He was sweaty, breathing hard and to her it looked like he had to work for every breath.

"If he's in this shape... why'd he run off?" She asked herself watching the stranger as he shivered on her bed debating removing his shirt seeing the blood especially around his shoulder. With a deep breath she decided, as carefully as she could she removed his top seeing him wince in his sleep as she did so. She frowned seeing how bad his shoulder was returning to her bathroom she got a glass of water, bandages, 2 face clothes and some Bactine. Hastily she was back at his side, carefully she cleaned the blood off of him bandaging his lesser wounds, trying to ignore his handsome appeal. Looking at his shoulder which began to bleed once again she hesitantly placed her hand above the wound apologizing before pressing her palm hard against his skin seeing his body jerk though his eyes remained closed his face contorting in pain, feeling the blood on her hand. Slowly heat generated passing from her to him slowly healing the gaping wound the bleeding stopped a few minutes later. Slowly she pulled her hand back panting softly, before cleaning him once more bandaging the front of his wound as carefully as she could manage she moved him so he was lying on his stomach turning his head to the side, she cleaned the dried and sticky blood that marred his skin before pressing her hand to his skin once more this time a low groan escaped his lips his eyes though never opened she felt heat generate in her hand flowing to his shoulder after a few moments she pulled her hand away unsettled by her hand covered in the strangers blood but ignored it cleaning the fresh blood from his skin before bandaging him up, afterwords she gathered everything on a small tray placing it on the floor by the futon before getting to her feet. Making her way to a small closet beside her bathroom door she pulling out a lightweight blanket she covered him with it sitting on the floor beside the futon. She found herself wondering about the stranger, though she didn't get to think on it too hard before she'd fallen asleep.

The stranger still lay on her futon enveloped in darkness, still encased his thoughts his mind trying desperately to remember, and of that he was still very unsettled. It was as if the world around him had fallen away, and what remained was only an empty shell. About the only thing that he knew to be the truth, was the pain... it tore through his body. There was however, nothing he could do to prevent it. Unable to move, unable to speak... unable to remember. He was trapped and had no idea no memory of how he might escape the cascading darkness.

Somewhere deep amongst the darkness, his senses detected a compassionate feeling. And then suddenly the pain rose unbearably, a white hot heat tore through his shoulder, his upper body feeling almost as if it was aflame. The pain didn't seem to want to end and almost as abruptly as it came a numbness ensnared him feeling nothing only the sensation that was was falling. His mind falling through a blackened ever lasting tunnel at the mercy of the darkness. Looking around himself he could feel something was there with him. Something that was as much a part of him as his own life but it lingered in the shadows beyond his sight, all he could make out as he plummeted into uncertainty was a faint gleam almost like light reflecting off ice. Suddenly the darkness faded to gray till it was gone, slowly opening his eyes a more disconcerting unfamiliar sight replaced it. Turning his head he looked around his eyes seeing but ignoring his surroundings.

Slowly shifting his body he managed to lift a few inches from the surface he laid on before falling back with a muffled thud as pain racked him. His hand clutching his shoulder his face contorted in pain. Biting his lower lip a small growl escaping as he forced himself up leaning forward holding himself up on his free arm his eyes closed as he caught his breath. After a few moments he carefully moved back letting his body fall against the hard wall behind him. His eyes were closed forcing back the pain that made him want to scream gritting his teeth finally a voice penetrated his mind but at first he'd ignored it. Opening his eyes his face reflected his pain, his eyes which were usually serene and kind burned a fierce icy teal, his heart thumped within his chest drowning out the sounds of his surroundings as he tried too understand what was happening... why was her here. Pulling his hand away from his shoulder dropping it to his lap his eyes gazed down at them, he stared at them curiously unable to recognize a few scars that marred his otherwise perfect lightly tanned complexion.

"Damn!" He groaned loudly grabbing his temples confused and lost, how could he understand where he was... if he didn't know whom he was? Lifting his lost gaze once more to look around the room he'd resided in, laying his eyes on a girl knelt on the floor beside him. He was confused, but also he found himself intrigued by the girl, a strange feeling to someone who knew nothing about himself.

His eyes roamed over her delicate yet intense features, and instantly noticed an unnatural aura that pulsed around her, he found this strange, but more so comforting though he didn't know why. Her eyes seemed to glow like fire and her smile was as calm and compassionate as the truth could be. This made him a little more relaxed, he trusted his instincts, though he wasn't sure why.

Somewhere hidden inside he knew this girl was beautiful, more than just her comforting presence, she held beauty in her heart, which radiated to her physical being. He looked at her and although still unsure of the unknown, he offered her a small trusting smile.

Mitsuna was lying in a troubled sleep being haunted by the same demons that have always tormented her dreams. The memory of losing her family when she was only a young girl, the fire that happened only a year later changing her life and marking her as a deviant in the eyes of what family she'd had left. And now the fight with those things and the white haired boy being injured. The whole thing confused her, those monsters rarely involved anyone else when they came after her, so why did those figures in black involve themselves. Though then again maybe they weren't after her.

Abruptly she'd opened her eyes confused a moment as to why she was on her carpeted floor looking around dazed a moment she noted the figure on her futon. Sitting up rubbing her eyes with a yawn she looked at the white haired boy who

now was sitting against her wall holding his arm his face showing his pain, looking like a child who was scared and lost. she wished she could take it away but knew she couldn't. He didn't even seem to notice her looking around her room as he was trying to place where he was. "Uhh, are you olright?" She asked in a hesitant voice not wanting to startle him but even then he didn't seem to hear her words running her hands through her bangs brushing them out of her face, the look in his eyes made her wonder if something was wrong with him beyond the injuries she'd dressed, but watching him further she still didn't speak.

After his eyes searched her room his gaze finally seemed to acknowledge her, as he'd looked her over making her blush slightly. Shifting her weight she sat up on her knees looking back at him deeply, he had a really handsome face even with his serious features and confused eyes his skin was lightly tanned in contrast with his white hair, his teal eyes holding wisdom and hidden strength, a slight shiver ran down her spine as she met his intense gaze.

Seeing the hint of a smile form on his lips made her features lighten. She was still hesitant not sure what must be going through his mind. "Excuse me..." she said in a gentle tone not wanting to frighten him further. "Hey, what's your name?" She hesitantly inquired.

Staring at her through lost eyes her red crystal eyes seemed to beckon to him

Something faded through his mind and disappeared from his heart, and the comforting fire that shone in her eyes flickered out. There instead gazed her beautiful red bright pools of crystal.

His heart thudded in his chest, and from somewhere deep inside his instincts told him to trust the girl. His tension relaxed and he tried to take a deep breath trying to keep calm amongst the unease that pulsed through his veins.

The wounds that hindered his shoulder troubled him little when compared to the dilemma of his missing memories. Again the girl spoke, and his attention focused on her. And again he felt a comforting warmth. He once again gave her a faint smile looking at her a strange hint of fondness in his eyes. He suddenly felt apprehensive about speaking unsure if he could.

Glancing down at the futon he sat on he thought for a moment. Before slowly he looked back up into the ethereal reddened eyes of this beautiful young woman, finally speaking slowly, his voice slightly shaky but profound and sincere. "Hello" He paused for a moment at the sound of his own voice. "I don't remember." Was his simple reply, looking back towards the girl who captured his attention looking at her making the uncomfortable void in his memories less painful. He turned his turned his to his hands once more staring at them in silence.

"I'm sorry." he heard the girls soft voice. "If I'd gotten there sooner... you might not have..." Listening to her speak he felt the regret in her voice. Slowly he shook his head even as she was still speaking, his eyes gazing into hers.

"**Do not be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for."** He said softly and with a warmth unusual to a person who had no memory of his past. He watched the girl seeing how remorseful she was of the outcome of things. She looked down hiding her gentle features from him as her bangs fell in her eyes. He hesitantly reached over towards her brushing her bangs out of her eyes, he could tell he'd surprised her as she looked up at him giving her a faint smile.

"You don't remember anything? What those things were?, What you were doing fighting them?, What you might be?" he listened to her ask him another question with a heavy sigh he'd felt she knew his reply but he spoke not wanting to be rude to the stranger who'd taken him in. "I remember... Nothing." He replied his tone no longer frustrated fill more with confusion and sadness as he looked around the room he was sitting in, taking in every detail, gaze returning to the girl once more who stared at him a hint of red on her cheeks. "I just wish. If I'd arrived quicker, maybe you'd still know who you are." She sighed, he could tell she was angry at herself the aura around her flared briefly before calming to warm glow once more. Turning his gaze out the window high on the opposite wall he looked into the dimming sky, the sun starting to fade from the sky. Listening to her as she continued he shook his head. "I don't believe it would have made a difference. What happened to me was on no correlation to how you'd saved me, which I sincerely thank-you for." He spoke warmly.

"Well is there anything I can get you? A drink or something to eat? How about some hot tea?" she'd asked him leaning a little closer to him. He didn't get a chance to answer before she continued sheepishly. "My name is Heatsu'no Mitsuna..." She introduced bowing her head politely. He couldn't help but think it was a beautiful name. "Thank-you for helping me Haetsu'no Mitsuna." He replied almost tenderly. She chuckled and he gave her a confused look as she pulled back getting to her feet, "You can just call me Ash." She'd told him with a polite bow "I'll be back in a bit with something to drink." She told him, before turning towards the door leaving the room. As she left, he watched her move gracefully gently a smile curling on his lips. Sitting back carefully against the wall once more pressing his hand back to his shoulder with a pained groan, pondered the name 'Ash' nodding to himself. The fire he first noticed in her eyes, Ash seemed a fitting name.

Mitsuna closed the door behind her leaning against it a long moment before pushing off making her way casually down the long hallway to the living area. She silently debated what she should do with her guest. She knew she shouldn't hide a stranger, but wasn't sure how the monks would react. But she just figured she'd come to that when the time came.

Walking quietly she'd noticed she didn't see anyone in the halls wondering where the monks were she continued to the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets she's gotten everything ready for the tea, turning on the stove placing the kettle over the fire leaning against the counter as it heated up.

"Ohayou Haetsu'no." She heard a voice call from behind startling her out of her thoughts looking behind her seeing one of the younger monks as he approached. "I've told you time and time again. Call me Ash, or at least Mitsuna..." She sighed offering him a slight smile, he was the closest thing to a friend she'd had at the temple being closer to her age. But he was still so formal with her. He was the only one at the temple who'd known just how different she was and often he'd cover for her when she disappeared.

"Ohayou Maso-kun." She said a little less formerly. "It's been awfully quiet this morning." she stated absently turning to the stove when the kettle whistled putting tea bags in the medium sized ceramic pot she poured in the steaming water.

"Did you forget?" He asked looking her over shaking his head. She looked back at him confused, "The monks. We're in charge because they'll be on pilgrimage to the mountains for a few weeks." He reminded her with a heavy sigh. "They left around 3 this morning." He finished, she had indeed forgotten it would be just her and Maso-kun but she was relieved. Taking a small bowl of sugar and cream she grabbed the tray excusing herself ignoring the bewildered look he gave her as she hurried back down the hallway to her room. Carefully balancing the tray in one hand she opened opened her dark door stepping inside shutting it with her foot locking it behind her.

Looking to the futon she saw the stranger sitting against the wall his eyes turned to her. Walking to her a small table in front of her futon she knelt down placing the tray in the middle, gesturing for him to join her sitting down before taking her cup placing it in front of her moving the other to his side of the table, Pouring her tea as she watched him from the corer of her eye. "I wasn't sure if you wanted cream or sugar... so I brought a little of both." She said with a nod taking a spoonful of sugar stirring it into her drink looking over at him, "I know you don't know, but I'm going to have to call you something." She stated matter-of-factly as he joined her sitting awkwardly across from her. He took the pot pouring himself some tea, she watched as he poured 2 big spoonfuls of sugar stirring the drink he took a sip making a face sticking out his tongue as he put the cup back down. She couldn't help but giggle at him, "Is it too sweet?" She asked he nodded but forced down the rest of his drink. "Well Ash... you can call me what you want." He replied softly to her question of his name.

He'd made himself another cup of tea this time he used less sugar. Getting to her feet she startled him. Hurrying into the bathroom she grabbed her skirt that was still on the floor fishing through the pockets till she'd found what she was looking for dropping her skirt to the floor once more she stepped back into her bedroom seeing the look he gave her blushing faintly as she cleared her throat. "Sorry... I'd forgotten I had this." She said as she sat across from him once more placing the phone she'd held on the table in front of him. "What?" He'd asked a little confused as he looked at the cellphone in front of him. "I almost forgot, I'd found this in the park, I'd seen you on it. I just now realized it could maybe tell you something." She said with a nod placing her cup back on the tray watching him as he picked it up.

The stranger flipped open the phone looking at it as it powered up, his hopes riding on what was hidden within, but they were to be dashed as the phone blinked on the screen was black his hopeful features darkening as he threw the phone tot he table it jumped across the hard wood landing in front of Ash who frowned watching his actions picking up his phone. He watched her glaring at the phone before his gaze drifted to Ash, she'd pressed a few buttons her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. before her features brightened. "Does Toushirou Hitsugaya ring a bell?" She asked her head tilting to the side as she looked to him a moment he made a contorted face shaking his head, "No... why?" He asked lightly. She handed him the phone it was on a message.

_~Rukia called me, said you were on patrol and were attacked. Only Rangiku made it back. Are you olright? _

_TO: Toushirou Hitsugaya_

_FROM: Kurasaki~_

He read the message. "I don't recognize the name. But if this is mine, then I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya. And people know me." He said more to himself the young girl across from him nodded in agreement. "Well it's nice to meet you Toushirou Hitsugaya... At least now we have a name for that handsome face." She said, he looked up at her seeing her blush looking down gathering everything on the tray. He gave her a smile nodding. "Just call me Toushirou," He nodded she glanced up at him nodding back his gaze back on the phone in his hands. She got into the messages and he was also able to access a map but nothing else seemed to be working. He sighed annoyed dropping it to the table watching Ash as she got to her feet. "You probably don't have a place to stay, least that you can remember..." She said looking at the table before her gaze met his, "You're welcome here till the monks return, I'll have to ask them what they want to do after that though." he bowed his head politely, "I would very much appreciate that. I don't know if I've somewhere to call home..." he said trusting the girl more and more with each passing moment, realizing his life was in the beautiful young lady's hands.

She picked the tray up making her way towards the door looking back at him a moment. "Toushirou, may I ask a favor?" she questioned in a soft voice he looked to her with a silent nod. "While I go take care of the dishes could you pull the bloodied sheets off the futon so I can change them when I come back." She asked and he nodded again about to get up when she spoke again. "Just be careful of your shoulder." She said opening her door closing it after her with her foot.

He found himself watching her as she left the room a smile on his lips. He wondered about her, it was clear by how she acted and spoke they didn't know one another but she'd done so much to help him, helped him beat the monsters earlier, retrieved his phone tended to his wounds cleaned him up. "She's something..." he said to himself as he braced himself on the table carefully making his way to his feet wobbling a few seconds. His hand rubbing his shoulder the pain wasn't as intense as it was before but it was definitely there and panged through his body with every movement. Turning to look at her bed he'd frowned seeing the blood bracing himself he pulled the top 2 sheets seeing the blood soaked through. Pulling off all the covers on the mattress he was a little relieved the blood didn't soak through to the bed. Piling them as neatly as he could he found a small desk in the corner with a metal cushioned chair having a seat his fingers rubbing his shoulders staring out the window as he'd waited for Ash to return.

A few minutes passed as he sat in silence looking out the window occasionally seeing the sun set the stars beginning to twinkle in the sky. His attention was lost to the night sky till he'd heard the faint creak from her bedroom door turning to look to her as she stumbled into the room. He got to his feet taking a step towards her when she regained her balance kicking her door shut she looked to her bed with a nod before glancing to him by her desk. "I'd brought you a spare set of pajamas... your pants look dirty and the shirt you were wearing was tattered from your fight." She said as she closed the distance holding out the clothing for him to take. "Sorry if they're a little big..." She apologized turning to place the blankets she'd still held on the table. He nodded looking down at himself just realizing he was only wearing loose pants white socks and a pair of wooden sandals.

He couldn't remember being bashful, he felt strange around this gorgeous young girl, comfortable so he simply turned around slipping the rest of his robes from his body, standing for a moment without a stitch of cloth on his body. The girl who'd taken him in had turned to say something finding she'd lost her words when she became aware he was undressing turning around quickly she went into her bathroom fishing through a small closet pulling out few sheets.

Toushirou looked up when she'd left the room pulling up the loose beige cotton pants tying the string to keep them up, slipping on the plain off white button up shirt he stared at his hands long moment his arm tensing, his fist clenched he noticed a faint blue mist seeping from his palm. Staring intrigued till he'd heard the door open his hand unclenching the blue haze fading seeing she had a few sheets in her hand. She'd made her way to her bed dropping a sheet at her feet, he'd watched it fall his eyes absently taking in her figure really looking at her for the first time. His gaze wandered up once more his eyes finding hers looking back at him curiously. "Sorry." He said simply a small grin curling his lips.

Mitsuna looked back towards the pile on the table taking a thick blue pad lining it up above the futon, before covering it with the sheet. Tucking the sheet under the futon she continued to cover it with the heavy blankets folding back the top before she stood again, "It can get pretty cold in here. But if you need more blankets just let me know and I can get you some, or if you get too warm just uncover." She said with a chuckle cocking her head as she spoke, he nodded. "Where will I be sleeping?" he asked looking towards her with a confused look which she returned. "On here..." She replied looking towards him, like it was obvious. "Where will you be sleeping then?" He asked absently rubbing his shoulder once more.

"Forget about that... Sit." She told him he gave her a look but obliged moving to the futon sitting on the edge. He watched her as she unbuttoned the shirt cocking his eyebrow as she pulled it off, "Hey, we've just met." He said with an unfamiliar smirk on his lips; his snow white bangs falling in his eyes as he looked up at her, she blushed giving him a stern look. "Your shoulder. I'm checking it. " She said as she carefully pulled the bandage away watching as some blood dribbled down his toned chest seeing him wince as the bandage pulled at his skin. "You'd better take off the shirt... So it doesn't get blood on it." She added with a small chuckle leaning over grabbing the small tote of supplies she'd left on the night stand. Grabbing a few oversized cotton balls soaking one in Bactine. Looking back to him now shirtless she felt a hint of a blush come to her cheeks as she dabbed the blood glancing at him as he flinched now and then. Dropping the bloody puff beside her she gave him a apologetic look, "This may hurt" She said while pressing her hand firmly to his shoulder, he groaned biting his lip, she closed her eyes her hand warming, it built up till it passed through his shoulder. She felt the blood drying and the wound closed slightly after a few minutes she pulled her hand away wiping it with one of the cotton balls inspecting it she cleaned it once more before putting a new bandage over it. "Tomorrow you should let it get some air, just want something on it in case it bleeds while you sleep."

She said gathering the trash making her way into the bathroom throwing it away returning seeing him feeling his shoulder. "It doesn't still hurt does it?" she asked a little worriedly, he shook his head looking back at her. "No it feels warm." He said letting out a heavy sigh as he laid back onto the futon carefully. She watched him getting settled walking to her desk turning on the computer that sat there with low hum she turned on a small desk lamp making her way back towards the futon seeing him lying with his eyes closed she turned off the light glancing at him once more rubbing her eyes seeing a blue haze around him, when she looked again it was gone. "That was weird." She said to herself as she sat in front of the computer. Opening a screen she'd typed Toushirou Hitsugaya to see what came up. She got a few hits but it was for an old mans face book, a few other listings whose ages didn't fit with his, till something caught her eye. She wasn't sure why she'd stopped but she found an article. It was written within the past few years about Shirou's field.

"Interesting." She said as she read.

Odaiku mountain, a mountain on the coast of Japan, a large village sat along its peak. An unassuming village known for it's ice diamonds, and a young man, Toushirou Hitsugaya. He himself was your average boy, only 19 he helped his father in the mines, was a friend to those of the village, he'd even had a young fiancee, they were to be wed when she turned 16. But that was not to be.

One morning the town awoke to the sound of screams. The eldest of the villagers can recall that day nearly 80 years ago. The boy barely a man was found stabbed by 5 large shards of Ice diamond crouching on his knees his head bowed.

No one knows why the young man was killed but within the week there were 2 more deaths the young mans fiancee. She was a mysterious 15 year old girl named Haetsu'no Houjin, she turned up in the village when she was 9 alone, looking hungry, worn and burnt, she was taken in by Hitsugaya grandmother.

She had gotten into a fight with another villager and friend of herself, and young Toushirou, he shortly after took his own life. Leaving his testament. He confessed to the murder of Hitsugaya Toushirou, he was in love with his fiancee and he couldn't control his feelings any more when he'd heard they were going to sneak away to be married. And he'd confessed to her afterwords her reaction was one of fear, anger and betrayal. They'd fought and he accidentally stabbed her in the chest, he couldn't live with himself for taking the life of the girl he'd loved.

It's really a tragic story. The villagers claimed those 3 were the best of friends. It was always known Kosaka loved Haetsu'no but no one ever imagined their fates ending as they had.

Mitsuna read the story a tear actually falling to her cheek a feeling of sadness washing over her, her arms crossed on her desk she laid down her head finding it hard to keep her eyes open drifting off to sleep.


End file.
